


Law/F!OC (The Mistress of Death): Kinship

by Chibitami



Series: Requested Scenario Collection [17]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibitami/pseuds/Chibitami
Summary: Request by @soul-stealer-reaper on Tumblr: "Can I have a scenario for Law saving a girl who is wanted dead from the marine/world government. Law fallen in love with her at first site. Her injuries are really bad that Law and his crew are surprised she's even alive. She acts like Law, but she slowly starts to show some emotions towards Law. Law wants to earn her trust and to know more about her and how she got all of those scars. Law makes a move on her but she backs away (unsure) but she moves towards Law. Rough Dirty NSFW please."Part 1 is the setup, part 2 will be the smut!
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Character(s), Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Requested Scenario Collection [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577755
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Law had confidence in his abilities as a doctor, but when Bepo had pulled this woman from the water…he knew the chances of her surviving her injuries were slim. When the crew had stumbled across the ruins of her ship, she had been pinned to a large piece of floating wreckage by an iron beam that had pierced through her arm. The Heart Pirates had immediately rushed her to the operating room, and Law got to work trying to assess and tend to her injuries. _Alright: remove the pole from her bicep and keep her from bleeding out, then remove the shrapnel in her left leg and right thigh, then focus on the large burn on the back of her left thigh…_

It had taken six straight hours of work to get her into a stable condition. Shachi and Penguin had insisted they work in shifts so that their captain to rest, but Law had refused. When she was breathing steadily and he knew he’d done all he could, he tossed his gloves into a medical wastebin, washed the blood off of his hands, and collapsed into a nearby chair next to her cot. Bepo went to the kitchen to give him a bottle of water, and Law kept an eye on his sleeping patient. 

Her chest rose and fell, and her lips were slightly parted as she slept. Her hair was fanned out behind her, and every once in a while, she would quietly mumble something in her sleep. Law was used to seeing patients at their worst, but she didn’t look that terrible despite everything she’d been through. Some of her features were rather unusual though: her fingernails were long and unnaturally pointed, and when she’d she’d first spoken in her sleep, Law had noticed that her canines were sharper than the average human. When Bepo had turned her over to check for other injuries, her back had been covered in multiple scars that looked years old. Law found himself staring at the bruises and cuts that littered her body, and the bits of dried blood under her fingernails. She frowned in her sleep, and something about the way her lips pursed together made Law’s breath hitch. She looked surprisingly graceful–a word he’d never associate with the people he’d treated on the Polar Tang. Hell, she almost looked…beautiful.

Law clenched his jaw and forced himself to look away from her. Where the hell did _that_ come from? He always had a level of detachment when he was operating on someone. He’d never in a million years think about someone he’d treated…well, like that. Hell, he didn’t even know this woman!

His eyes slowly drifted back to her. Something about her left him feeling almost lightheaded and airy when he looked at her. He sighed and rubbed the bags under his eyes before letting out an exhausted yawn–maybe these feelings were caused by sleep deprivation. Yeah, that was probably it. Law wasn’t the kind of man to believe in love at first sight, after all. He leaned back in his chair and let himself fall asleep. When he woke up, he would feel normal again and he could check on her progress after a few hours of rest.

He entered a dreamless sleep and when his eyes opened again, he saw a few rays of sunlight peeking through a window in the hallway outside the operating room. He blinked sleepily and turned his head to check on the mysterious woman. She was still sleeping, and she was still beautiful. Law’s gaze was soft, and he got up to set up an IV to give her nutrients in case she wouldn’t be able to eat.

The sound of his feet shuffling on the metal floor caused her to stir, and her eyes slowly opened. Law froze and saw her look up at him, her eyes glazed over with exhaustion and confusion. She shifted up to sit in her cot, wincing as she moved her injured limbs. “Where…Where am I?” Her voice was groggy, and the raspy tinge to it sent a shiver up Law’s spine.

“My ship,” he replied, his voice gentler than usual. “We found you pinned to some wreckage and treated your injuries. It’ll take a while to fully recover, but you’re safe, for the time being." 

The women’s eyes narrowed. "And what,” she said suspiciously, “You rescued me because I was a damsel in distress?” She smiled mirthlessly. “Good samaritans don’t make very successful pirates, you know." 

Whoever this woman was, she definitely wasn’t naive. Not that he minded, he appreciated people who had a healthy level of cynicism. "Do you think I would’ve made it this far into the New World if I was a bleeding heart? I could’ve let you bleed out and become food for the Sea Kings, but I thought I could get some information about who attacked you.” His gaze hardened a bit. “There are plenty of pirate crews in these waters that I don’t know about. Any bit of insight I get can give me an edge.”

The woman shrugged and winced at how her shoulders ached. “Well, it wasn’t any crew that attacked me,” she replied. “It was a Marine ship.” She scowled and curled her lip. “Those government lapdogs have been following me ever since I was a child.”

“If they’re that desperate to kill you, you must be powerful,” Law remarked. “That, or an especially sharp thorn in their side." 

"Both, actually,” she replied coolly. “They hate prophecies, especially about ‘a witch born with a hunger for the flesh of the Men Draped in White.’ ” Law raised an eyebrow at her morbid words and she chuckled softly, revealing a small set of fangs. “Don’t worry, it’s just a figure of speech. I wouldn’t ever eat something as filthy as a Marine.” She subtly looked up and down Law’s body, trying to get a proper look at her rescuer. 

Law felt a bit of heat rush to his face, but he managed to keep his cool. “Since you have such a large target on your back–and you’ve already come close to dying once–I have a proposition for you." 

She raised an eyebrow.

"I’ll give you shelter on my ship, and once you’ve fully recovered from your injuries, you can repay me by joining the crew.”

The woman crossed her arms. “I’m not someone who enjoys being tied down,” she said bluntly. “Alliances, friendships…It rarely ends well. Why would I want to spend the rest of my life in the crew of a man I just met?”

Law shrugged. “It doesn’t have to be a lifelong pact or anything,” he replied. “Think of it as a mercenary contract; in exchange for room, board, and medical attention, you’ll fight alongside the crew for a reasonable length of time that we can negotiate on." 

The woman considered his offer for a few moments. She wasn’t fond of being stuck on someone’s crew, but she had to appreciate his practicality. It was refreshing to be around someone who was as sensible as she was, not easily swayed by pesky emotional impulses. Maybe this wouldn’t be totally unbearable…

"Alright,” she said finally, giving Law a small nod and holding out one of her bruised arms to shake his hand. “We can go over the details later, preferably after I’ve gotten some more rest. Is that acceptable, Captain…” She trailed off, expecting him to finally give her his name.

“Law,” he replied, clasping her hand and shaking it. Her skin was soft, albeit a bit bruised in some spots. “Trafalgar Law.”

“Law,” she repeated. “Just out of curiosity, do you have an epithet as well?”

He nodded. “The Surgeon of Death,” he said with a low rumble. Her voice already intrigued him, but hearing her say his name was almost intoxicating.

“Ah,” she said with a smirk, “We should get along just fine, then.” She tilted her head and lightly brushed one of her claw-like nails against Law’s wrist as she held his hand. “I’m ____ ____, otherwise known as…the Mistress of Death.”


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few months, ____ had slowly begun to warm up to the rest of the crew. Well, "warm up" might not have been the best term; she didn't reveal much through her words or her emotions around them, and she still had that aura of mystery about her. The person she opened up to the most was Law, but it was a gradual process. He had asked her about some of the scars and markings he had seen when she was first brought onto the ship, and she had immediately left the room. She didn't talk to him for three days after that. Law didn't mention it again, but his curiosity wouldn't let him abandon the topic completely. They didn't look like they were made with any common medical instrument or weapon, but he'd only gotten a quick glance at them when he was operating on her. 

Apart from talking about her past, she was always happy to talk with Law. Their personalities were very similar and during battle, they were very in-sync; right before he would give her an order, she would have already done it. She enjoyed reading his medical journals in her spare time, and it became a common sight for everyone on the ship to see her reading them in the morning with a cup of black coffee next to her.

Normally she would eat with the others and listen to their conversations (but rarely speaking herself), but Law noticed that she wasn't in her usual seat. He got up and told the others to start eating without him, and went to her room to see if she was there.

"____-ya," he called out quietly, knocking at her door. "Are you in there?"

He heard her shuffling around a bit behind the door. "...Yes," she replied through the door. Her tone was distant and a bit sullen. 

Law frowned. He wasn't used to her acting this way. "Can I come in?"

She was silent for a moment. "...Yes."

He opened the door and saw her sitting at the foot of her cot. Her hair was a bit unkempt and her eyes were puffy as if she had recently been crying. She was wearing a tank top, which surprised Law. He'd only ever seen her wearing long sleeves, and it was odd to look at her with so much of her skin exposed. He closed the door behind him and took a few steps forward; he wanted to know why she was acting so strangely, but he knew she was likely to wall herself off if he pressed her too hard. 

"Is there something wrong?" Law saw her shoulders slump a bit, and she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Today is...a hard day for me," she replied haltingly. "It's the anniversary of the day I had to leave my home." She glanced at Law. "I'm just not used to being around other people on this day, and I didn't want anyone to fret over me if I got a bit too emotional." She gave him a small, sad smile. "Though I suppose that's a moot point, now that you're here."

Law eyed her carefully. “Do you want me to leave?” He knew what it was like to have days like that; Cora’s death, his last day in his hometown, Lammy’s birthday...He always preferred to be alone, away from anyone who could see him in such a vulnerable state.

____ looked him up and down. “No,” she said, moving back on the bed so that Law could sit next to her. “Now that you’re here, I’d rather you stay.”

He walked and sat down next to her, accidentally bumping her shoulder. His eyes drifted towards the scars that peeked out from underneath her shirt; he hadn’t been this close to her since he was operating on her. Almost unconsciously, his fingers brushed over her shoulder and she flinched. He immediately pulled his hand back, realizing that he’d definitely crossed a line. “I’m sorry,” he said quickly. His jaw clenched; he wasn’t used to feeling so awkward, and now he felt like a teenager who’d been caught staring. Why did he do something so impulsive? He rose up off of the bed and took a step towards the door, refusing to even look at her out of embarrassment. “I’ll--”

He felt her reach out and grab his wrist before pulling him back onto the bed. Before he could react she was on top of him, straddling his hips and staring down at him. “Don’t apologize,” she said softly. She traced one of her fingernails along his cheek. “I know you’ve been wondering about them.” Her other hand lifted one of the straps on her tank top, revealing a few marks underneath. She smirked and reached down to pull off her shirt, tossing it on the floor to her right. “Sometimes you aren’t as subtle as you think, trying to get a look at my back when you assume I’m not looking.”

Law opened his mouth to speak, only to close it again. He kept thinking of when he’d first had those feelings for her while she was sleeping in the med bay. It was unprofessional, this was unprofessional. He wasn’t used to this...impulse... and even though he’d tried suppressing it, his willpower was quickly waning as he looked up at her.

She cocked her head and crossed her arms. “But...If I show myself to you, I want something from you in exchange.” 

He finally spoke again. “What did you have in mind?” 

The devilish grin on her face lit a fire in Law’s belly, and the heat only got stronger when she rested her hand on his chest. “If we’re going to be vulnerable, we’ll do it together.” She bent down until her lips were just inches from his own. “Is that a fair deal...Captain?”

The last vestiges of his willpower dissipated as he pulled her in for a heated kiss. Her fangs lightly grazed his lower lip and he reached down to unbuckle his pants. She pulled away and left a trail of small pecks and nips down his collarbone before helping him pull his trousers down and toss them to the side. He kicked his shoes off and she pulled his shirt off over his head, causing his hat to fall to the far end of the bed. 

To even things out, she undid her own pants and forcefully tossed them behind her. She bent down to kiss Law again, and while his hands explored her hips she reached back to unclasp her bra. When Law pulled away for some air, he saw that the two of them only had one article of clothing left on. He reached up to play with one of her breasts, thumbing and pinching her nipple until it pebbled in between his fingers; she let out a breathy moan and started to slowly grind against him, and the thin cloth of his boxers strained against his growing erection.

____ moved back and pulled the waistband of Law’s boxers down and immediately dove down to take his length in her mouth. He let out a sharp gasp and bucked his hips forward, and she chuckled at his reaction. Her tongue flicked back and forth against his tip, mercilessly teasing Law. He reached down to grip her hair and impatiently moved his hips again. “You’re such a fucking t-tease,” he muttered through gritted teeth. 

She moved her head back to smirk at him. “If you want me to do something, you just need to tell me. I’m not a mind-reader, you know…” She went back to lapping at his tip, and Law bit his lip.

“You’re perceptive enough to know what I want,” he retorted in a shaky voice. “B-But I’ll play along.” His grip on her hair tightened and she let out a small moan. “Take all of me in your mouth.”

____’s kitten licks continued, and Law let out an impatient grunt. After a few more seconds of teasing, she swiftly moved her head forward so that his entire cock was enveloped by her mouth. Law gasped at her sudden movement and his hips jolted again. “F-Fuck!” She bobbed her head back and forth at a slow indulgent pace, moaning every time his tip reached the back of her throat. She kneaded one of her breasts with one hand while the other one drifted down to rub her clitoris through her dampened panties.

As Law got closer and closer to his climax, he began to move his hips at a faster and harder pace. “That’s it,” he murmured, looking down at her as she tried to match his pace. His balls smacked against her chin with each thrust, and a trickle of precum and drool fell from one side of her mouth. “Hhh, l-look at me,” he hissed. When her eyes met his, he felt himself come undone and he held her head in position as he came in her mouth. By the way he saw her eyes roll back and felt her fingers feverishly circling around her clit, he wasn’t the only one who’d reached their peak.

He sighed and relinquished his grip on her head, and watched with half-closed eyes as she swallowed his load. She licked her lips and tilted his chin with one hand. “You look so cute like this,” she purred, “So spent, so sated…”

He raised an eyebrow and held up one of his hands. “I’m not completely spent,” he panted. “You think I’m just going to let you get away with teasing me like that?” He smirked at her. “Shambles.”

____instantly felt a subtle rush of air under her hips and saw that Law was now holding her underwear in his hand. Judging by how soaked they were, she had to have been dripping with arousal by now. He swiftly sat up and pushed her back against the mattress while he lined up with her entrance. She reached up to wrap her arms around his back and leave a few bites on his shoulders. When she pulled away, she looked up at him eagerly. “Come on,” she whispered, “What are you waiting for?”

Law slowly moved his hips, with the tip of his cock just barely grazing her cunt. She let out a small, impatient whine and tried to move closer so that he’d actually enter her, and he roughly moved her back. “If you want me to do something,” he replied mockingly, “You need to tell me.” He moved his head down to mark her neck with his teeth and tongue, and she moved one of her hands to cradle the back of his head. 

She moved her neck up a bit to bite Law’s earlobe and she heard him moan as he gave her another hickey. “I want you,” she panted, her breath hot against his ear, “I want you to fuck me so hard that the only thoughts running through my head are your name and how wonderful it is to feel your cock filling me up.” She smiled against his skin. “Understand now...Captain?”

Law moved his head back and looked down at her with a dark smirk on his face. He lined his hips up with hers again and as he slowly entered her, he felt her fingernails dig into his scalp and neck as she moaned. When half of his cock was finally inside her, she began to impatiently move her hips back and forth. “More, Law, please,” she said breathlessly. “I’m not fragile, I want all of you…”

Law looked down at her, enjoying how he’d turned the tables on her; seeing her look so desperate for him was driving him wild. “You’re right, you’re not fragile,” he said. He dug his nails into her hips and she hissed. “And once I’m all the way inside you, I want to see just how rough I can be.” He felt the head of his cock twitch inside of her warm, tight cunt. “If you want me to slow down, just tell me--otherwise, I’m not going to be gentle.”

She stared up at him for a moment with a glint in her eye, and then she tugged on his hair with a lust-filled grin on her face. “That’s exactly what I want,” she purred. “Come on, Law. Break me.”

And with that, the dam inside Law broke. He slammed his hips forward and began to fuck ____ at a ruthlessly fast pace. Her walls immediately clenched around him and she cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as the tip of his cock repeatedly collided with her cervix. Her sharp nails raked against his skin and he bit his lip hard enough to draw a few drops of blood. Any shred of humility and humanity within them was tossed to the wayside, only to be replaced by an animalistic lust. 

____’s breasts bounced forcefully with each thrust, and her mouth hung open as she cried and moaned for Law to make her cum; she’d never felt so full, so warm, so raw. He moved his hands from her hips down to her thighs and pushed them down until they were pressed firmly against her chest; immediately, she rested her calves on either side of his hips and moaned his name as if it were a mantra. The pressure against her chest made it difficult to breathe, but she didn’t care--she never wanted this wonderfully painful feeling to go away.

Law felt as if his cock was in a vice as her cervix sucked around it, and he pistoned his hips as quickly as he could. Every tug of his hair, every howl and moan of his name, every scratch on his back, it only pushed him to go faster and harder at a bruising pace. Her cries started to get higher and higher in pitch, and he felt like his entire body was on fire. 

“Law,” she sighed breathlessly, “I--I’m so close--”

“S-So am I,” he replied with his jaw clenched. 

____ gasped and wrapped her legs around Law as tightly as she could. “God, Law, please…” Her fingernails dug deeper into his skin and drew a bit of blood. “Law, cum inside of me…”

The feeling of her nails digging into his flesh, combined with her desperate plea and his cock hitting the perfect spot inside of her pushed him over the edge. He threw his head back and he buried himself inside of her as deeply as possible as he came with a shudder. The feeling of his seed spilling into her made her climax a few seconds later, and her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she came with a keening cry.

Law panted as he recovered from their bout, and he felt her arms weakly fall to her sides. He cupped her cheek and gave her a sloppy kiss before slowly pulling himself out of her. She sighed as she felt some of his semen and her own juices slide out of her and run down her slit. He eased her legs down off of his shoulders and collapsed next to her, and she found the strength to roll over on her side and curl up next to him with her head on his chest.

Law’s eyelids felt heavier and heavier, and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this content. After a few minutes, he heard ____ softly say, “Thank you…”

He gently rubbed her shoulder. “Mmm,” he mumbled sleepily, “For what?”

She nuzzled his chest and let out a small yawn. “For being vulnerable with me.”


End file.
